Staffel 3
thumb|150x200px thumb|150x200px __TOC__ Wie schon bei der zweiten Staffel, ist auch diese Staffel in zwei Blöcke aufgeteilt. Der Sender AMC hat am 14.10.2012 mit der wöchentlichen Austrahlung der Staffel begonnen. In Deutschland wurde der erste Block ab dem 19.10.2012 bei dem Pay-TV-Sender FOX ausgestrahlt. Ab dieser Staffel wird ein neues Intro gezeigt. thumb|left|200px|Intro Staffel 3 Enthaltene Folgen }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Daten Quelle der Informationen:Sunday Cable Ratings Handlungsübersicht Die Gruppe um Rick erkundet ein Haus. Hierbei findet Carl zwei Dosen Hundefutter und Daryl eine Eule. Gerade als Carl seinen Fund mit der Gruppe teilen möchte, schlägt ihm Rick die Dose aus der Hand. Die Gruppe wird von einer heran nahenden Herde Zombies gezwungen weiter zu ziehen. Auf einer Landstraße überlegen sie sich ihr weiteres Vorgehen über dem Plan von Hershel, der die nähere Umgebung der Farm zeigt. Daryl und Rick untersuchen die nähere Umgebung. Dabei bemerken sie das Gefängnis. Die Gruppe dringt durch den Zaun in einen Kontrollgang ein. Rick bemerkt ein Tor im Vorhof, das offen steht. Durch geschickte Ablenkungsmanöver gelingt es Rick das Tor zu schließen. Von drei Wachtürmen schießen die Überlebenden alle Zombies im Vorhof ab. Danach machen sie ein Lagerfeuer und bleiben die Nacht über im Vorhof. Am nächsten Morgen dringen sie weiter ins Gefängnis ein. Sie sichern den Innenhof und gehen in Zellblock C. Dort können sie einige Gefängniszellen säubern und sich ein sicheres Basislager einrichten. Sie durchsuchen den Block weiter um die Waffenkammer oder die Kantine zu finden. Dabei werden Glenn und Maggie von der restlichen Gruppe getrennt. Bei der Suche nach den beiden wird Hershel von einem Schläferzombie in die rechte Ferse gebissen. Die Gruppe findet zusammen und muss nun vor den Zombies fliehen. Sie erreichen eine verschlossene Tür. Die Tür wird aufgebrochen und gleich gesichert. Hershel wird auf den Boden gelegt, das Bein abgebunden und mit einer Axt trennt Rick es ab. Fünf Gestalten tauchen hinter einem Gitter in einigen Metern Entfernung auf. Daryl zielt mit seinem Bogen auf die Männer. Hershel wird zurück in den Zellenblock C gebracht und auf ein Bett gelegt. Die Häftlinge folgen den Überlebenden in die Freiheit. Dort erklären ihnen Rick und Daryl, dass die Welt sich geändert hat. Sie führen die ehemals Gefangenen nach draußen und zeigen ihnen die erledigten Leichen. Tomas will die Farm-Überlebenden aus dem Gefängnis haben. Es kommt zur Auseinandersetzung. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass sie im Austausch für Nahrung Hilfe bei der Säuberung eines Zellenblocks erhalten. Die Nahrung wird übergeben und Nahkampfwaffen werden an die Häftlinge verteilt. Rick teilt Glenn zur Aufsicht auf Hershel ein und geht zusammen mit T-Dog und Daryl, sowie den Häftlingen in den Zellenblock D. Carol versucht alles um Hershel zu stabilisieren. Maggie ist besorgt, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte. Glenn beruhigt sie und muss dann Hershel ans Bett fesseln zu ihrer aller Sicherheit. Carl kann einige Bandagen finden, was sehr hilfreich ist, wird jedoch von seiner Mutter dafür geschimpft. Nachdem Hershel stabil ist will Carol weitere Praxiserfahrung an Leichen sammeln und bittet Glenn mit ihr einen Zombie herein zu schaffen. Am Zaun tötet sie einen Zombie und schafft ihn mit Glenn´s Hilfe hinein. Bei ihrer Operation an dem Leichnam wird sie von einer unbekannten Person beobachtet. Maggie möchte, dass ihr Vater in Frieden sterben kann, als plötzlich seine Atmung aussetzt. Lori beginnt sofort mit einer Wiederbelebung und hat Erfolg. Unterdessen säubern Rick und die Anderen den Zellenblock. Hierbei sterben drei Häftlinge. Der Zellenblock wird an die verbliebenen, Axel und Oscar, übergeben. Zurück im Zellenblock C besucht Rick den verwundeten Hershel. Er kommt zu Bewusstsein und greift Rick´s Hand. Lori und Rick sondern sich von der Gruppe ab. Nach all den Monaten macht Rick nun wieder einen zaghaften Schritt auf Lori zu. Michonne und Andrea sehen ein abgestürzten Helikopter. Sie eilen hin und untersuchen das Wrack. Plötzlich kommen Überlebende mit Autos näher. Die beiden Frauen, sowie ein Überlebender aus dem Wrack werden aufgelesen und nach Woodbury gebracht. Dort erhält Andrea medizinische Behandlung, jedoch werden ihnen die Waffen abgenommen. Michonne ist darüber verärgert und besteht auf ihr Schwert. Der Anführer der Gruppe stellt sich als Gouverneur vor. Er zeigt ihnen die Stadt und erklärt, dass sie völlig sicher sind. Am nächsten Morgen können sich die Frauen frei in der Stadt bewegen. Der Gouverneur befragt den dritten Überlebenden nach dem Verbleib seiner Männer. Er überfällt die Gruppe von Soldaten und bemächtigt sich ihrer Vorräte und Waffen. Dabei lässt er niemanden entkommen und tötet alle. Gegen spätem Nachmittag fährt er auf den Hof und berichtet, dass er keine Überlebenden angetroffen hat aber stattdessen ihr Opfer zu schätzen weiß. Am Abend zieht sich der Gouverneur in einen abgeschlossenen Raum zurück und betrachtet Aquarien gefüllt mit Wasser und Köpfen von Untoten bei künstlichem Licht und einem Whisky. Darunter sind auch die Köpfe der von Michonne enthaupteten Haustier Zombies und der Kopf des dritten Überlebenden. Eine Unbekannte Person lockt Zombies ins Gefängnis. Rick und seine Leute säubern den Außenhof. Die Gruppe aus Zellenblock D bittet bei Rick bleiben zu dürfen, doch dieser lehnt ab. Hershel betritt auf Krücken den Innenhof, als plötzlich die Sirenen angehen und Zombies um sie herum erscheinen. Die Überlebenden können in die Häuser flüchten, wobei T-Dog gebissen wird. Sie finden den Generator und schalten ihn ab. Oscar wird gezwungen den überlebenden Andrew zu erschießen. Lori gebärt ihr Kind mit Hilfe von Maggie und stirbt dabei. Carl sieht es als seine Pflicht sie zu erlösen. T-Dog opfert sich selbst um Carol einen Weg in die Freiheit zu ermöglichen. Später findet Daryl in der Nähe von T-Dog´s Leiche ein Tuch und die Waffe von Carol. Schließlich treffen sich alle im Innenhof wieder. Carol und T-Dog werden von Daryl für tot erklärt. Maggie kommt mit dem Neugeborenen auf den Armen und gibt Rick zu verstehen, dass seine Frau tot ist. Dieser weint und trauert sehr um Lori. In Woodbury untersucht Michonne ein Fahrzeug der Militärgruppe und findet beunruhigende Hinweise. Sie kehrt ins Apartment zurück und plant zur Küste zu gehen. Andrea nimmt sich einen Plan und zeichnet die Stelle der Farm ein. Dann geht sie zu Merle und übergibt ihm die Karte. Sie fragt ihn, was er vom Gouverneur hält. Er erklärt, dass dieser Mann ihm das Leben gerettet hat und er ihn deshalb als "gut" bezeichnen würde. Merle bittet den Gouverneur eine Suche nach Daryl zu genehmigen. Dieser lehnt ab, stellt aber in Aussicht bei mehr Informationen zu helfen. Andrea verabschiedet sich vom Gouverneur. Dabei erfährt sie seinen wahren Namen. Zurück in ihrem Apartment überzeugt sie Michonne noch einige Tage zu bleiben. In Woodbury wird ein kleines Fest gefeiert. Es gibt kühle Getränke, eine Rede des Gouverneurs und alle sind froh. Nur Michonne stöbert noch immer misstrauisch durch das Gelände. Sie bricht in die Wohnung des Gouverneurs ein und holt sich ihr Schwert wieder. Danach geht sie auf das Gelände der Arena. Hier findet sie ein halbes Dutzend eingesperrter Zombies, die sie befreit und erledigt. Darauf hin wird sie gefasst und zum Gouverneur gebracht. Nach der Diskussion packt Michonne ihre Sachen und kann Andrea überzeugen mit ihr zu fliehen. Am Tor entscheidet sie sich jedoch um und lässt Michonne alleine gehen. Am Abend findet das große Ereignis statt: Ein Arena-Kampf zwischen Merle und einem weiteren Herausforderer zwischen einigen Zombies. Andrea ist geschockt und möchte gehen, doch der Gouverneur überzeugt sie sich den Kampf anzuschauen, bei dem Merle gewinnt. Währenddessen stellt Hershel fest, dass sie Babynahrung benötigen. Da Rick noch immer in Schock ist, hat Daryl das Kommando übernommen. Er teilt die Leute ein und geht mit Maggie Babynahrung besorgen. Glenn schaufelt ein Grab und beginnt sich mit den Häftlingen besser zu verstehen. Der Versuch Rick von seinem Rachefeldzug abzubringen scheitert. Am Abend kommen Daryl und Maggie mit der Nahrung zurück. Rick findet im Kesselraum nur einen Untoten, der seine Frau gefressen hat. Er tötet ihn und bleibt in dem Raum bis zum nächsten Tag. Dann hört er ein Baby schreien. Der Ton ändert sich plötzlich in ein Klingeln. Rick geht zu dem Telefon von dem das Geräusch stammt, hebt den Hörer ab und grüßt mit "Hallo?". Merle und eine kleine Gruppe verfolgen Michonne. Diese warnt sie durch ein Zeichen auf dem Boden, doch sie kehren nicht um. Darauf hin tötet sie zwei der Männer und wird am Bein verletzt. Sie kann entkommen. Rick telefoniert mit einer unbekannten Person, die ihm eine sichere Zuflucht verspricht. Andrea möchte ihren Teil zur Gemeinschaft beitragen. Ein Training mit Haley verläuft unzufrieden, jedoch kommen sich der Gouverneur und sie sich näher und beginnen eine intime Beziehung. Rick verhandelt am Telefon, bis ihm schließlich eine der Stimmen erklärt, dass er mit den verstorbenen Mitgliedern seiner Gruppe spricht. Er verlässt den Zellenblock und nimmt sein Baby das erste mal in den Arm. Michonne versucht einen weiteren Angriff auf Merle, doch hierbei werden alle von Zombies überrascht. Beide geben den Kampf auf, doch Gargulio kann dem Gouverneur nicht anlügen, dass Michonne tot wäre. Also erschießt ihn Merle. Michonne kommt in eine kleine Stadt. Dort sieht sie Maggie und Glenn beim Holen von Gütern. Plötzlich werden sie von Merle begrüßt, gefangen genommen und weg gefahren. Michonne nimmt einen Korb mit Babysachen und geht zum nahe gelegenen Gefängnis. Durch das viele Zombieblut an ihrer Kleidung fällt sie unter den Zombies nicht auf, bis Rick und seine Männer auf sie aufmerksam werden. Merle hat Glenn und Maggie nach Woodbury gebracht. Er erklärt dem Gouverneur, dass sie Michonne getötet haben aber seine Gruppe von Zombies zerfleischt wurde. Dann berichtet er von den beiden Neuen. Merle beginnt mit dem Verhör von Glenn, doch dieser schweigt. Nachdem Glenn ihm die frisch gebrochene Nase erneut bricht, beginnt Merle damit ihn zu schlagen und somit zum Reden zu bringen. Maggie ist im Nebenraum und muss durch die dünne Wand zuhören, wie ihr Freund zusammengeschlagen wird. Rick und seine Gruppe holen Michonne in das Gefängnis. Daryl nimmt Rick beiseite und führt ihn zu der tot geglaubten Carol. Alle sind überglücklich sie gesund zu sehen. Sie kehren zurück zu Michonne und bieten ihr an sie zu versorgen und gehen zu lassen, wenn sie erklärt, wie sie das Gefängnis finden konnte. Darauf hin berichtet sie von Maggie und Glenn, wie sie gefangen wurden und zum Gouverneur nach Woodbury gebracht wurden. Glenn ist komplett zusammen geschlagen. Er versucht Merle zu belügen, doch durch das kürzliche Treffen mit Andrea fliegt seine Geschichte auf. Die Gefängnis-Überlebenden brechen gemeinsam auf um ihre Freunde zu retten. Bevor sie aufbrechen spricht Rick mit Carl, den er als Wache zurücklassen will. Sie finden einen Namen für das Baby, Judith. Dann brechen sie auf. Kurz vor Woodbury halten sie und gehen das letzte Stück zu Fuß. Nachdem sie einer kleinen Herde entkommen sind stehen sie vor den Toren der Stadt. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Merle Glenn mit einem Untoten zum Reden zu bringen. Als dies nicht klappt sperrt er die beiden zusammen. Glenn kann sich befreien und den Untoten erledigen. Der Gouverneur beginnt nun seinerseits mit der Befragung von Maggie. Er zwingt sie sich zu entkleiden, bricht dann jedoch die Vergewaltigung ab. Stattdessen führt er das Paar zusammen. Unter Drohung mit der Pistole gibt Maggie nach und erzählt von dem Gefängnis und den Menschen. Andrea war den Tag über bei Milton und Mr. Colemann. Sie beobachtet, wie dem Mann einige Rituale vorgespielt wurden und er dann an verstirbt. Nach einiger Zeit erwacht er wieder zu neuem Leben. Milton will testen, ob der Untote sich an etwas erinnern kann, doch Andrea bricht das Experiment ab, als der Untote nach ihm greift. Eine neue Gruppe Überlebender kämpft sich durch den Wald. Hierbei wird eine Frau von einem Zombie gebissen. Sie können das Gefängnis erreichen und betreten es durch ein Loch in der Mauer. Andrea und der Gouverneur kommen sich näher, doch er hat immer noch ein Geheimnis vor ihr. Als sie gegangen ist, geht er in den geheimen Raum und holt seine eingesperrte Tochter heraus. Als sie immer noch nicht auf ihn reagiert rastet er aus. Maggie und Glenn ruhen sich im Verhörraum aus. Nachdem sie ihm versichert hat, dass der Gouverneur sie nicht angerührt hat, bastelt er ihr eine Waffe aus den Knochen des erledigten Untoten. Ricks Gruppe dringt durch ein Nebengebäude in die Stadt ein. Drinnen werden sie von einer Woodbury-Wache bemerkt. Sie ziehen sich zurück und überwältigen den Mann. Im Gefängnis versucht Axel sich an Beth heran zu machen, wird dabei allerdings von Carol gehindert, die ihm deutlich erklärt sich von dem Mädchen fern zu halten. Maggie kann eine Wache töten, doch sie geraten erneut in eine Pattsituation, bei der Glenn bedroht wird. Kurz vor ihrer Hinrichtung können sie von Rick und seiner Gruppe befreit werden. Sie kämpfen sich ihren Weg durch Woodbury. Unterwegs trennt sich Michonne von der Gruppe. Sie erwartet den Gouverneur in seinem Haus. Dann wird sie wieder aufmerksam auf die Nebentür. Sie bricht die Tür auf und sieht die Aquarien voller Untoter Köpfe und einen Käfig. Als sie die Tür öffnet kommt ihr ein Kind entgegen. Als sie erkennt, dass es Penny ist, steht der Gouverneur hinter ihr. Er versucht alles um Michonne zu besänftigen, doch diese rammt ihr Schwert durch den Kopf des Zombies. Es entbricht ein Kampf an dessen Ende Michonne dem Gouverneur einen Glassplitter ins rechte Auge rammt. Andrea ist in das Zimmer gekommen und bedroht Michonne, die ihrerseits das Messer auf Andrea richtet. Michonne flieht und Andrea lässt sie gehen. Im Gefängnis rettet Carl die Gruppe von Tyreese vor den Zombies. Er sperrt sie in den Zellenvorraum ein. Die Frau mit dem Biss an der Schulter ist gestorben. Tyreese kümmert sich persönlich um sie. Bei der Flucht aus der Stadt hat Rick für einen Moment den Eindruck seinen Freund, Shane, wiederzusehen. In dieser unaufmerksamen Sekunde erschießt die Woodbury-Wache Oscar. Die Gruppe kann schließlich entkommen und trifft draußen auf Michonne wieder. Daryl ist jedoch in Woodbury geblieben um nach seinem Bruder zu suchen. Er wird gefangen genommen und in die Arena geführt. Dort behauptet der Gouverneur, dass dieser Terrorismus-Angriff allein die Schuld von den Dixon-Brüdern ist und klagt somit auch Merle an. Der Gouverneur fordert die Dixon-Brüder auf gegeneinander auf Leben und Tot zu kämpfen. Der Sieger wird frei gelassen. Während des Kampfes wird die Arena angegriffen. Daryl und Merle gelingt die Flucht, während Haley erschossen wird. Die Gruppe entkommt aus Woodbury und flieht zu ihrem Auto. Dort trennen sich Daryl von der restlichen Gruppe, denn sein Bruder Merle wird nicht geduldet. Michonne wird mitgenommen um sie zu pflegen und dann fort zu schicken. In Woodbury protestieren die Bewohner und wollen die Stadt verlassen. Caesar hat Schwierigkeiten die Menschen zu beruhigen. Plötzlich sind Untote in der Stadt, die durch ein Loch im Zaun gekommen sind. Andrea erschießt sie, doch für das menschliche Opfer kann sie nichts mehr tun. Der Gouverneur tritt heraus und erledigt den Bewohner. Entsetzt folgt ihm Andrea ins Haus. Hier erzählt er ihr von Glenn und Maggie und wie Merle sie aufgegriffen hat um sie nach Daryl zu befragen. Für ihn musste er sie so behandeln, da ihre Gruppe viele Leute ermordet haben. Milton berichtet von Unruhen vor dem Haus. Andrea geht mit ihm hinaus und beruhigt das Volk. Im Gefängnis erklärt Hershel Tyreese, dass ihr Aufenthalt im Gefängnis nicht beschlossen ist. Sie dürfen jedoch Donna beerdigen. Als die Gruppe vor die Tür tritt erkennt Allen eine Gelegenheit sich seinen Aufenthalt mit Gewalt zu beschaffen. Tyreese und Sasha halten ihn jedoch ab. Rick kommt zurück gefahren. Er berichtet von Oscar und Daryl. Im Zellentrakt bekommt Judith eine Wiege von Carol gebaut. Maggie und Glenn sind zerstritten, da sich beide umeinander Sorgen machen. Michonne schläft schnell ein. Hershel verordnet ihr Ruhe für einige Tage. Danach besprechen sie, was nun geschieht. Rick spricht schließlich mit Tyreese. Er lehnt seinen Aufenthalt ab, obwohl dieser erklärt, dass sie vollkommen für sich allein sorgen und sie unterstützen, wo sie können. Für Rick ist es ein zu großes Risiko, dass sie schon einmal mit den Gefängnis-Überlebenden eingegangen sind. Hershel kann ihn fast umstimmen, als Rick plötzlich eine Erscheinung von Lori sieht. Er zieht seine Waffe und zwingt somit die Fremden zu gehen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden als Andrea * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Greene * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Michael Rooker als Merle Dixon * David Morrissey als Gouverneur Nebendarsteller * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * IronE Singleton als T-Dog * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene * Emily Kinney als Beth Greene * Dallas Roberts als Milton * Travis Love als Shupert * Lew Temple als Axel * Vincent Ward als Oscar * Theodus Crane als Big Tiny * Markice Moore als Andrew (TV Serie) * Nick Gomez als Tomas Gastauftritte * Emma Bell als Amy * Andrew Rothenberg als Jim * Jeryl Prescott als Jacqui * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh Sonstiges * Auszeichnungen * DVD Staffel 3 Trivia * Produktionsinformationen zur 3. Staffel * Die dritte Staffel wird in den USA schon nach der zweiten Folge scharf kritisiert. Ein vermutlich homosexueller Häftlings-Charakter aus der Comic-Serie tauchte in der Serienumsetzung nicht auf. Homosexuelle Gruppen in den USA riefen darauf hin zum Boykott der Serie auf.Die Homosexuellen kritisieren, dass der Comic-Charakter Dexter keinen Auftritt in der TV-Serie hat und somit die homosexuelle Beziehung zu Andrew entfällt.Quelle